Various types of transit containers, which may take the form of rack-mount style containers, are employed to receive and support delicate cargo, such as, but not limited to electronic, computer, optical and other types of equipment. These containers are often used in military and commercial environments and often are utilized in or transported into and out of areas having extreme ambient temperatures, which means the containers may be subjected to large temperature variations or a prolonged extreme temperature. Some transit containers permit the delicate equipment to be slide mounted on a frame or rack, which in turn may be supported in the container using shock absorbent devices, which may take the form of foam cushioning, elastomeric shock absorbers, or active shock absorbent systems. The transit containers may be fully enclosed, water tight, and sealed from sand, dust and chemical warfare agents.
Preferably, the transit containers are sized to efficiently receive the delicate cargo while taking up a minimum amount of transport and/or storage space. In some instances, the transit containers are configured to permit operation of the delicate cargo without its removal from the containers. As a result of the above features and depending on the environment, the rack-mount container and the electronics equipment inside may be subject to high temperatures during transportation, operation or both.